


let my hunger take me

by ShyAudacity



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Chimney Han Is A Good Friend, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Buckley Parents, Minor Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 04, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: Chimney looks at him curiously, finally noticing the pale look on his face. "Is it just a headache, or somewhere else that hurts?"Buck looks at him out of the corner of his eye, resting his head on his arms again. He mumbles, "All over."Chimney reaches over and touches the back of his hand to Buck's neck. The heat coming off of him and the noise of discomfort Buck lets out at the contact confirms his suspicions. "You know you have a fever, right?"ORFor Bingo Square: Fevers.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101905
Comments: 28
Kudos: 498





	let my hunger take me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuClair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuClair/gifts).



> I know the tags say its set in season four in this universe there's no Covid cause that's what we all deserve. And thanks for the prompt, BleuClair! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd and title from If I Go, I'm Goin' by Gregory Alan Isakov.

Chimney has seen a lot of pitiful sights in his day, but this one has got to make the top ten.

He knew that Buck was feeling off-kilter when he came into his shift today. Chimney's seen the exhausted look on his face enough times to know when Buck isn't at one hundred percent- but he also knows that Buck is too stubborn to admit defeat, too. All of which is why he finds Buck half asleep on the dining room table at one in the afternoon.

_Ah, so that's why it's been so quiet around here._

Chimney doesn't know whether to laugh at him for thinking he could get through a shift like this or feel bad for him. His arms have got to be numb from laying on them for so long; at least there’s no one else around to pick on him. Chimney walks over to the cupboard and pulls out a glass filling it with water before bringing it to the table.

Buck picks his head up when the glass is set down in front of him, his bleary eyes staring at it like he doesn't know what to do with it.

"Drink it, Buck," Chimney says gently. "And take some Tylenol while you're at it. I’ve seen scarecrows that look more alive than you."

"I took some this morning," Buck says tiredly. His hands shake minutely when he picks up the glass. "Never kicked in."

Chimney looks at him curiously, finally noticing the pale look on his face. "Is it just a headache, or somewhere else that hurts?"

Buck looks at him out of the corner of his eye, resting his head on his arms again. He mumbles, "All over."

Chimney reaches over and touches the back of his hand to Buck's neck. The heat coming off of him and the noise of discomfort Buck lets out at the contact confirms his suspicions. "You know you have a fever, right?"

Buck sounds surprised of all things. "I do?"

Chimney just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes; how Buck made it this far into shift without falling over, he'll never know. “A mild one, yes, but a fever all the same. Why didn’t you say something earlier? You could’ve sat out on that department store fire we had this morning.”

Buck shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I’ve felt worse. ‘Sides, I didn’t feel bad this morning.”

Chimney does roll his eyes this time, wondering who the hell taught him he needs to push himself this hard even when he’s sick. He walks back to the sink, wetting a cloth and ringing it out carefully before draping it over Buck's neck and hairline. He lets out an audible sigh of relief at the cool feeling on his skin.

"I'll be right back, alright, Buck?" Chimney doesn't wait around to hear the answer. He takes quick, light steps until he reaches Bobby's office. He knocks on the door frame just as Bobby hangs up the phone.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Buck needs to go home. He has a fever."

Bobby sits back in his chair, fiddling with his pen. "Is Buck going to come and tell me that?"

"Probably not, knowing him. But my shift ends in a little over an hour. I can take him home, keep an eye on him."

"That's a good idea,” Bobby says with a nod. “I thought he looked a little shaky on that last call, but I didn't want to press him about it and make things worse. I'll call Martinez and see if he can come in early. Let me know if things get any worse with him; if something is going around the firehouse, I want to get ahead of it."

"You got it, Cap."

When he makes his way back out to the dining area, Buck is nowhere to be seen, only his glass and the wet cloth left behind as any proof. Chimney worries for a moment before remembering that Buck couldn’t have gotten that far with the shape that he’s in. He does a quick sweep of the loft, his nerves settling when he spots a tall figure sitting on the staircase.

Chimney jogs down a few steps so that he can meet Buck’s eye. “Do I wanna know why you’re sitting on the stairs?”

Buck tilts his head back where it's leaning against the handrail, his eyes glossy. “Was going to the bunks, but I got dizzy.”

_Well, it’s better than the alternative._

“C’mon,” he says, getting a hand under Buck’s arm. “I’m taking you home.”

“But, Bobby-.”

“Has somebody to cover and _isn’t upset_. You’re sick, it happens. Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel like absolute garbage right now and I’ll go take back everything I said so you can stay at work.”

Buck drops his eyes, pressing his palm to his forehead as a shiver rolls through his body. When the chill passes, he looks up at Chimney again, a defeated look in his eye this time. He grimaces as pulls himself up, white-knuckling the handrail. “We can go.”

 _Good,_ Chimney thinks to himself, _because Maddie would have my head if I let you get away with this._

He keeps his hand on Buck’s arm as they walk towards the locker room just in case he takes a nosedive towards the floor. Buck groans as he pulls his uniform off, the movement sucking up what little energy he has left. He’s just pulled a sweatshirt over his head when Eddie pokes his head into the locker room.

“Shift isn’t over yet- why are you guys getting dressed?” His eyes fall to Buck and concern paints his face in a second. “Are you okay?”

“I have a fever,” Buck says, his voice rougher than it was a minute ago. “Chimney’s taking me home.”

Eddie nods, looking between the two of them. “That’s probably for the best if you’re not feeling well- but hey, I can come by after my shift ends if you want, keep you company.”

Buck nods tiredly, pulling the hood over his head as he walks towards the door; Eddie looks to Chimney once he’s out of earshot. “Do you mind-.”

“Staying with him? Already planning on it. Knowing Buck’s bad luck, he might drown in his own snot if left alone for too long.”

Eddie manages a laugh but hardly looks relieved. “Right. Let me know if he asks for anything, I’ll swing by the grocery store on my way over.”

“Sure thing.” Chimney gives him a fist bump before he leaves.

Buck is already in the passenger seat when Chimney catches up to him; he really needs to get better at remembering to lock his doors. Buck has his hoodie pulled down over his eyes, blocking out as much sunlight as possible.

“Do you want my sunglasses?” Chimney offers. “They’ll probably work better than just your hood.”

Buck shakes his head as much as he can without it hurting him. Chimney’s used to helping people in their moments of crisis- but it’s not usually his friends. Seeing Buck so withdrawn and quiet makes his stomach turn a bit. He pats Buck on the shoulder once before starting the car, headed towards Buck’s apartment.

They’ve been sitting in traffic for fifteen minutes when Buck finally speaks up. “My parents are coming to visit in a couple of weeks,” he says, voice just barely audible over the sound of the car. “I’m just… not looking forward to it. They don’t like me being a firefighter much.”

 _Could’ve very well stressed himself to having a fever if seeing his parents is eating at him that much_. “Maddie mentioned they were coming. I don’t think I’ve heard you talk about them before.”

Shortly, Buck says, “Yeah, it’s with good reason.”

 _Oh_. That’s not the answer he was expecting, but at the same time, he can’t say that he’s very surprised. With what little Maddie’s told him about their parents, Chimney can understand the tension on Buck’s end. “You know, just because they come here, you don’t have to see them if you don’t want to, Buck. Not if it’s making you feel this bad.”

“M’not leaving Maddie alone with them,” he says, indignantly. “She doesn’t deserve that.”

Chimney gets the feeling that there’s something more going on there, but he leaves it alone. Lord knows he’s far from being the poster child of having a solid family. He turns back to the road as cars start moving again, making a note to file this information away for later.

Buck looks wiped out by the time they get to his apartment. Chimney comes around the side of the car just in time to keep Buck from faceplanting when his legs start to give out from under him. He groans when Chimney pulls his arm around his shoulders- more embarrassed than pained by the whole thing if he had to guess.

Chimney stays under his arm until they’re inside the apartment. Buck groans as he leans over to pull off his shoes and for a second, Chimney thinks he might actually hit the ground. Buck leans against the wall, kicking his shoes off as best he can without having to contort every inch of his body. His shoulders sag as he walks towards the staircase, taking himself to bed without so much as a word.

It feels weird being in Buck’s space when he’s vulnerable like this, kind of feels like he’s walking around inside Buck’s head in a way. If he’s being honest with himself, it’s a little tragic.

Chimney pulls a water bottle out of the fridge then digs around in the bathroom cupboard until he finds a bottle of pain reliever; it hasn’t even been opened. He shakes his head and sighs; he probably should’ve expected this.

Buck is lying on top of the covers when he comes upstairs, his eyes barely opened to silts.

“Took some this morning, huh?” Chimney says, rattling the bottle in his hand; Buck covers his eyes with his arm again, his face flushing from being caught in his own lie.

Chimney sets the water and the pills on the side table next to him a bit more forceful than he means to. He stares at Buck even though he’s not looking. “ _Take them,_ Buck. Punishing yourself when you already feel bad isn’t going to make this any better. You and I both know that.”

Buck doesn’t say anything and Chimney retreats back downstairs, feeling at ease a few minutes later when he hears the seal crack on both the water and the pain reliever. It’s a small win. 

For the first time in a while, Chimney doesn’t know what to do. He putters around the kitchen for a minute before realizing he’s going to make more noise walking around than he will sitting down. He flicks on the TV and lowers the volume until he can just barely understand what they’re saying. Much to his luck, Chimney misplaces the remote fifteen minutes in and resolves himself to finishing the western that’s playing.

Two hours later, he’s unsurprised when he hears the door unlatch; of course, Eddie has a key. The top two buttons of his shirt are cockeyed like he was in a rush to get out at the end of shift. He tugs at the end of his shirt after setting two grocery bags down on the counter, giving Chimney a nod.

“Hey- how’s he doing?”

“Went straight to bed when we got here, haven’t heard a peep out of him since. What’s in the bags?”

“Popsicles, Saltines, and all the ingredients for my Abuela’s cure-all soup. Hopefully I don’t mess it up too badly.”

Chimney’s never had Eddie’s cooking, but judging by that statement alone, he assumes that’s for the best. “I’m sure it’ll be great, Eddie.”

The sound of sheets rustling and another indistinguishable noise comes from upstairs and both of their heads turn out of reflex. Eddie looks back after a beat, gesturing to the staircase. “I’m gonna go check on him- you stickin’ around?”

There’s a look in Eddie’s eye that he can’t place, but he has a strong feeling that this is his cue to leave. “Actually, I need to get out of here. I’ve got dinner plans with Maddie, but hey- good luck with the soup. And don’t let him talk you into thinking he’s okay to work tomorrow if his temperature is anything less than average.”

Eddie crosses his fingers over his heart. “You have my word. Thanks, Chim.”

“Any time.”

Chimney grabs his jacket off the back of the chair he draped it over, the sound of Eddie’s feet on the stairs growing quieter behind him. He turns to leave and sees the box of popsicles still sitting on the counter then moves to put them in the freezer; there’s no point in letting them melt. Once that's done, he turns away from the fridge and sees movement out of the corner of his eye. 

It’s Eddie sitting on the corner of Buck’s bed, leaning into Buck’s personal space, saying something quiet that he can’t hear and-

Oh. _Oh_. 

Chimney smiles to himself as he looks away, not exactly surprised but still pleased. He collects his keys off the counter and shuts the apartment door as softly as he can behind him. He’s still smirking to himself when his phone lights up with a phone call from Maddie.

_“Hey, are you on your way? I thought you’d be home by now.”_

“Yeah, leaving now- had to make a little pit stop at Buck’s first; shift tired him out so I took him home. You still feeling up for buff-Friday’s?”

 _“Always,”_ Maddie replies. _“How was your shift? Anything crazy happen?”_

Much as he wants to, Chimney knows this isn’t his place to say anything- about Buck working himself into the ground or whatever the hell is going on between him and Eddie. This is a conversation for Buck to have with Maddie on his own time. He’s not going to ruin this for him, even if he feels like he hit the lottery of all station gossip.

“Oh, you know how it goes,” he says, grinning to himself a bit. “Every day there’s a new surprise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Chimney is a lot of fun, I don't know why I didn't do it sooner. 
> 
> Hey, thanks for reading my fic! Comments/Kudos are appreciated and encouraged. I'm on tumblr as paranoidbean if you have a fic prompt or wanna talk 9-1-1. Have a great day!


End file.
